OVERALL DESCRIPTION: The PRC is proposing ten projects, an Administrative Core, and a Data Management and Computing Core. Its research program will be organized around four themes: Marriage and Family; Child Health and Well-Being; Demography of Labor Force Participation; and Effects of Public Policy. In addition to this thematic coherence, the center's proposed projects are integrated through their common approach to population studies. That approach is multidisciplinary; it uses microdata on individuals and families; and it employs advanced statistical models to separate out effects that might otherwise distort causal relationships in demographic phenomena. The joint conduct of these projects will allow the PRC to capitalize on economies of scale in project administration, computing, data management, and development of software and statistical approaches to common problems and to share expertise and intellectual capital across projects. The PRC will contribute to, and benefit from, the rich and stimulating scholarly environment of the RAND Labor and Population Program. This environment includes bi-weekly seminars, invited speakers, visiting scholars, a working paper series, conferences, workshops, and postgraduate education and fellowships.